


Liza

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: BioShock, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls are cracked in this room; the wallpaper peeling. Somewhere, a record is playing on loop, a fast paced happy song that doesn't match the gore of this place—the sweet rotting stink of the corpses sitting at the dining room table. She's walked over the corpses before, taking stumbling dance steps around so the chalky blood won't touch the heel of her boots. She's created the corpses; the point of her blade digging into the hollows of stitched up flesh to tear through and get to the gore, spilling intestine all across the floor for someone else to dodge around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liza

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fic - Liza, Bioshock Ambient Collection

The walls are cracked in this room; the wallpaper peeling. Somewhere, a record is playing on loop, a fast paced happy song that doesn't match the gore of this place **—** the sweet rotting stink of the corpses sitting at the dining room table. She's walked over the corpses before, taking stumbling dance steps around so the chalky blood won't touch the heel of her boots. She's created the corpses; the point of her blade digging into the hollows of stitched up flesh to tear through and get to the gore, spilling intestine all across the floor for someone else to dodge around.  
  
The city is too quiet, save for the screams of its madmen, and it frightens her the way that darkness coagulates around this place.  
  
A child is humming ahead of her, a somber little tune about angels, and she's already reaching ( _little girl! little girl, are you all right?!)_ when she registers the yellow of the girl's eyes **—** the hulking shadow taking shape above her. She shrieks and hurls herself away, rolling into a corpse in her haste to remove herself from the path of the metal man's drill. The child is wailing now, clutching a little doll to her chest with one hand and an injection needle with another, screaming, "Kill it, Daddy! Kill it!"  
  
She snaps back to her feet just in time to avoid a blow to the face, feeling the grit of the ground wash up to brush over her skin. The metal man is coming at her again and again and again, and she tries to shout a warning, anything, and instead watches as the splicers that had been lurking in the shadows pounce on the little girl, and her wailing begins anew.  
  
The air still smells like corpses, and now the copper stink of fresh blood and viscera is added to the rot. The little girl rots on the floor as well, but the vultures didn't get what they came for. Adam, they had called the substance in her hands **—** they wanted the little girl's Adam. The metal man watches her as she takes the needle and presses it to her arm.  
  
_Last chance, Aqua, get out of here while you can._  
  
Ven sounds so logical in her head. Perhaps his ghost is wandering around this place while his body is smeared across the floor in the lobby. She misses Terra already, at least he would know what to do.  
  
She presses the needle forward and lets it slide into her vein. Lightning curls around her fist, and something in her hurts.


End file.
